Rust
Tom Bishop, also known by his preferred alias Rust, is a Biker, and the 16th playable heister in PAYDAY 2. He was released on June 16th, 2016 in his own character pack, alongside the Breaker 12G Shotgun and Chain Whip melee weapon. Background ''Prior to PAYDAY 2'' Rust was a biker and a member of the OVERKILL MC's Washington D.C. chapter. But that was before he was offered an opportunity of a lifetime to join the infamous PAYDAY gang. Rust now needs to make a decision regarding loyalty. ''PAYDAY 2 To disrupt the OVERKILL MC operations, I need a man on the inside, and that man was Tom "Rust" Bishop. With the help of the Elephant, we offered Rust a chance to make a real PAYDAY, and Rust was quick to oblige. He killed off his former motorcycle brothers to testament his new loyalty to me and that sealed the deal. With Rust on our side, we can now proceed to my next plan. The FBI Files Tom Bishop, more commonly known as “Rust”, is a seasoned biker affiliated with the OVERKILL MC, who recently seems to have joined forces with the Clowns. Rust has a long history of violence and he’s notoriously known to be a ruthless bastard. We are currently investigating what made Rust suddenly shoot up a bar and kill his biker buddies. Scott Sagano is an OVERKILL biker whom we managed to arrest during the attack on the OVERKILL clubhouse, where many of the bikers were killed by Rust and the PAYDAY gang. Sagano has willingly offered to work with law enforcement in exchange for entry into a witness protection program. According to Sagano, the OVERKILL MC recently got their hands on some type of advanced weaponry that they are planning to transport on a freight train. If that somehow ties into Bain’s sudden interest in the bikers, then we can’t miss this opportunity to make our move. If they are really bold enough to rob a moving train, I’ll be damned if we don’t make them regret it. Quotes Trivia * Rust is the oldest member of the PAYDAY Gang, at 61. * Rust's overall design was inspired by many well-known biker-themed pop cultural figures and media. ** His biker design along with his choice of actor, Ron Perlman, is a possible reference to the American crime drama series ''Sons of Anarchy in which Perlman played Clay Morrow, a member of the main cast for the first five seasons and a recurring role in the sixth. *** Also, during his teaser the bartender, John, was played by Andrew McPhee, who also appeared in Sons of Anarchy as Keith McGee, one of the original members of the Sons Of Anarchy MC. His character was killed by Perlman's in the third season for betraying the club. ** Additionally, his choice of weapons also resembles that of Marvel comics character Johnny Blaze, better known as the first Ghost Rider, who also has a biker-themed design. ** His handling of his signature Breaker 12G shotgun also took several cues from the titular character of Terminator 2: Judgment Day. This is even lampshaded by Almir Listo himself in Rust's character spotlight video. * According to the character bio on his character pack announcement site, Rust used to be a member of Overkill MC, the hostile biker gang that the player faces in Day 1 of Big Oil. * Like Jimmy, Rust did not make use of a facemask prior to joining the crew. He was given one as a welcoming gift by Dallas at the end of his teaser. Video File:PAYDAY 2 Character Pack Spotlight - Rust|Biker Character Spotlight File:PAYDAY 2 The Biker Packs Trailer|Biker Character Pack Trailer Category:Article stubs Category:Biker Character Pack Category:Characters (Payday 2)